


Spiky in all forms

by NeysaG



Series: Prickly Pal [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Hedgehog!Fenris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt and I hope I don't screw it up...</p><p>There are lots of fics with Fenris becoming a cat but I'd like a fic where he instead becomes a hedgehog during one of their quest. Not wanting be left in the wild or wherever, Fenris hitches a ride in Anders' pouch/pack.</p><p>And Anders decides to take care of the tiny ball of spikes because he's injured or seemingly sick (due to the spell or potion that turned Fenris into a Hedgehog). Eventually developing a soft spot for hedgehog!Fenris.</p><p>Bonus, if Anders doesn't figure out that Fenris is the hedgehog until Fenris confesses it was him. If Fenris confesses after seeing Anders upset that someone "joking" said that some ate his hedgehog, Anders not believing him until he discloses something personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's not right

Hadriana lay gasping on the ground Fenris poised over her, sword in hand ready to strike. "Stop, you do not want me dead!" The desperation could be heard in her voice. Fenris, however, was unmoved.

"There is only one person I want dead more."

"I have information Elf. And I will trade it in return for my life."

"HA! The location of Danarius. What good will that do me. I would rather he lose his pet pupil."

"You have a sister she is alive. Her name is Varania. She's in Qarinus serving a Magister by the name of Ahriman"

The information caused Fenris to pause, stunned, eyes widening. He arm holding his sword aloft slowly lowered. Using his distraction Hadriana pulled on the last reserves of her mana to attack. Feeling the magic burn along his markings Fenris lit his markings and shoved his fist into Hadriana's chest. Her spell canceling mid cast as he ripped her heart from her chest. The magic tingled up his arm and dissipated as Hadriana drew her last breath.

Dropping her lifeless body Fenris turned toward the group. "We are done here." Pushing past Hawke he left the slavers den.

Fenris stepped out onto the wounded coast and paused. Something wasn't right. He whole body was tingling, itching. He skin started to feel tight. His vision swam and he started to get dizzy. Venhedis! What was wrong with him. As much as he loathed it he needed to get back to Anders who was still inside with Hawke and Varric. Fenris wanted nothing to do with the apostate but knew he was the best and closest option to figure out what was wrong.

Fenris turned back to the entrance but stumbled, losing his balance he fell into the shrubbery nearby. He attempted to get up but the tightness was worse. He found he couldn't move. His only hope now was to be seen by Hawke on their way back to Kirkwall. Then he passed out. Fenris awoke to voices. His body was no longer tingling but he still felt off. The voices sounded close by and he laid a moment just listening. Eventually he recognized Hawke's voice. 

"Damn. Where did that prickly Elf go? Do you think he returned to Kirkwall alone?"

"Probably Hawke," Varric quipped. "You know how he loves a good brooding."

Fenris didn't hear the mage but doubted he was far away. Anders would never leave Hawkes side. Eyes still shut he called out to his friends. A strange huffing noise flooded his ears and it took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from him. Eyes sprung wide and he looked at his surroundings. He was buried in some fabric and it took a moments work to crawl out of it. That was when he noticed it was his tunic and armor he had just escaped from. His sword lay underneath the pile of clothing. Fasta Vaas what was going on. Looking down at himself he saw feet, four of them to be exact. A soft underbelly and spiky back were also discovered. He was an animal. A hedgehog. Whatever spell Hadriana had been casting before he killed her turned him into a hedgehog. Fenris froze unsure of his next move. He was still tired from the change and even though he knew he needed to get the others attention Fenris found himself rooted in place. This had to be the weirdest thing to happen to him. Anders voice broke him out of his revere.

"As much fun as hanging outside a slavers pit is Hawke I do have work to do. It's obvious Fenris is long gone and I would like to be too."

The abomination. He would know how to fix this. Ignoring Hawke's response Fenris wobbled his way to the edge of the bushes, walking on all fours would take some getting used to, just in time to see Anders stand up from the ground where he had been waiting for Hawke to decide their next course of action. Fenris noticed Anders pack lay on the ground by his feet and without thinking scurried for it. Shoving himself inside he collapsed as he felt the pack being lifted. Getting their attention would have to wait. Fenris was to exhausted and the swaying of Anders stride soon put him to sleep.


	2. A new pet

Anders was exhausted. His feet hurt, his back hurt. Not that he wasn't happy to kill the slavers and keep Fenris safe. But it was tiring. And the long fast trek back so they wouldn't have to camp out on the coast only served to tire him more. He couldn't wait to pass out on his bed. If you could call the uncomfortable cot such a thing. Anders just hoped Justice let him be for the night. He knew Justice would prefer him to work on his manifesto but there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate. Anders spared only a moments thought on the prickly elf wondering if Fenris had made it back alright.

Anders opened his clinic with a sigh. Locking the door behind him he trudged over to his desk and fell into the chair. With another sigh Anders removed his pack and swung it onto the desk. Where it chattered. Anders froze, Did his pack just make a noise? He had to be more tired than he thought. Watching the bag for a few moments Anders convinced himself it had been nothing but his imagination. He should get ready for bed. The bag shifting on the desk had Anders pausing midway into standing. Another chattering sound, this time angry sounding, had him straightening fully. It was a very confused mage who watched as a small creature scurried out of the pack and onto his desk. A creature with a spiky back who glared at him. Could hedgehogs glare? He knew it was a hedgehog. Not that he had ever seen one in person but he had seen one in a book once. Back in the circle. "Well..." Anders had no clue what to do now.

Being dumped onto a hard surface woke Fenris from his slumber. Fool mage, couldn't he have been gentler. That had hurt. Fenris could hear the strange noise coming out of him. Guess there wouldn't be any explaining to get this fix. Climbing out the the pack the elf noticed Anders standing in front of him. Since he couldn't speak to Anders he settled for glaring at him instead. Admittedly Fenris had no clue what to do now.

A giggle escaped the mage. "As much fun as this staring contest is perhaps we should make sure you aren't hurt." Anders scooped up the hedgehog and sent a pulse of magic through him. The little guy, he assumed it was a boy, shivered but otherwise didn't move.

"I don't see anything physically wrong with you. Of course I am not familiar with hedgehog anatomy. I will need to do some research. I wonder what you eat. Are you hungry? I bet I can find some milk around here."

Did the mage never stop talking? Fenris tried to tell Anders to be silent but of course the mage still couldn't understand him.

Anders found some milk and placed it in a saucer on his desk then set Fenris back down. He was a little hungry but wasn't to impressed by the milk. Still Fenris gave it a little lick, blegh, definitely not impressed. That was gross. Fenris shook his head trying to get the taste out of his mouth. A chuckle got him to look at Anders. "Not a fan I see. Well I have hmm..." Anders stood and rifled through a basket near by.

"How about some eggs? Or some bread? They aren't to old." Placing both items on the desk Anders watched as the hedgehog stumble to the egg. His balance was still off, but the eggs smelled really good. Fenris started in on the egg. "Ok I guess that answers that question."

Fenris glanced up at the mage then went back to his dinner, ignoring as he took the bread back and they ate in silence.

Anders looked over little animal as they ate. Most of the spikes were a dark brown but there were some that were completely white creating streaks in the otherwise dark coloring. They reminded him of Fenris' markings, again Anders hoped that Fenris had made it back safely. Even though they fought all the time Anders didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He doubted Fenris would say the same of him.

Sighing Anders stood and stretched, scooping up his new friend he headed back to his room. "Bedtime little guy." Anders set Fenris down on his pillow as he changed into his sleep clothes then climbed into bed. Fenris wasn't sure why he was still so tired, must have something to do with the spell but he couldn't stay awake much longer. Curling up next to Anders should have bothered him but he was just to damn tired to care. He'd worry about that in the morning. For now he was lulled back to sleep by the soft snores of the mage.


	3. Next day

Fenris woke when he was lifted from the pillow. Anders held him close to his chest then set him on the desk again before wandering off. He watched as the mage rummaged for food and returned again with an egg but nothing for himself. He didn't think much of it and tucked into his food. He was finally feeling better, more awake. It was time to figure out how to convey who he really was. Fenris waited for Anders to return to the desk, cleaning egg off his paws in the meanwhile. Movement in the corner of his eye brought Fenris' attention to the doors where a few people wandered in. Anders had opened the doors and lit the lantern for the day.

Fenris was completely unsure what to do with himself now, Anders seeming to have forgotten all about him in favor of his patients. There wasn't much to do on the desk. There were some papers and an inkwell but nothing else. Fenris spent a brief moment looking over the papers but wasn't able to read much. Hawke had been trying to teach him to read but the lessons were sporadic at best. It was probably just his manifesto. He certainly wasn't interested in reading that.

Maybe there was a way off the desk. Then he could get Anders attention. He would have to be mindful of the patients. It certainly would do him no favors to be stepped on. With that in mind Fenris went to the edge of the desk near the chair. He was judging if it was safe to fall onto the chair from this height when a woman burst into the clinic carrying a bundle against her chest.

"Healer? please..." 

Anders immediately took the bundle and set it on an empty cot. Fenris' plans were completely forgotten as he watched a baby being unwrapped. Even from his spot on the desk he could see the child was sickly. It looked pale and he wasn't even sure if it was breathing. For the next hour Anders ignored all other patients and focused solely on the infant. Fenris watched as the mages hands glowed blue, hovering of the infants chest. Anders was on his third lyrium potion and while it was never a good idea to drink so much in such a short amount of time Anders seemed unfazed by it. Fenris wondered how many potions Anders normally consumed daily.

The hushed silence that fell over the clinic the moment after the woman had burst into the clinic was broken by a high pitched wail. It was horrible, it hurt Fenris' ears. The child's mother broke into tears as she scooped up her baby. "Thank you healer, thank you!"

Anders ignored her thanks, "I want to see him again in a week for a check up. If he worsens before then bring him back immediately. Do not wait so long again."

A few more words were exchanged then Anders headed toward the desk and sat down. He looked exhausted but when his eyes fell onto Fenris a smile blossomed on his face. "Hello little guy. I hope you haven't been to bored over here. I would love to let you run around but I'm afraid some would step on you. Are you hungry? I think I have another egg left. I'll get it for you and we will have lunch." Anders stood to get the food but was interrupted by Hawke bursting through the doors.

"Have you seen Fenris?"

"Why would you think I've seen the elf? We aren't exactly friends."

Hawke sighed rubbing his hands down his face. "He hasn't returned home, as far as I can tell. I'm worried something bad happened to him."

Anders turned away from Hawke his words a little harsh and dismissive, "Good luck finding him now if you excuse I was about to eat lunch," but Fenris could see the mage's face even if Hawke couldn't. He looked worried. Fenris would never have thought to see such a look on Anders face.

Focused intently on the mage Fenris didn't notice Hawke had gotten closer until something poked him in the side. He rolled into a ball and cursed at his friend though all that could be heard was some hissing sounds. Hawke drew his hand back startled. Footsteps could be heard as Anders rushed over to scoop him up holding him against his chest. "Honestly Hawke."

"What is it?"

"It's a hedgehog. What did you think it was?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what a hedgehog is." Fenris couldn't see but was fairly certain the mages rolled his eyes at that statement.

He was calm now so unrolled from his protective ball. It was really comfortable in the mages hands, thought Fenris refused to think about that. Instead he listened as Anders explained how he had found his newest pet. Hawke left soon after on his way to the Hanged Man. Perhaps Varric had seen Fenris. The elf felt a little bad for the worry his absence seemed to be causing.

"You need a name." Anders set out a meager lunch and placed Fenris back onto the desk. They both tucked into the food as Anders listed off one ridiculous name after another while Fenris made distressing noises to show his displeasure. Finally they settled on Ser Prickles. Hey it was better than Serah pin cushion so don't judge.

After lunch Anders told Ser Prickles to remain on the desk and returned to his patients. It didn't seem overly busy though there had been a constant stream of people. It wasn't until Anders had blew out the lantern and locked up for the night that Fenris realized he had spent the whole day just watching the mage.

As Fenris curled up onto the pillow he heard Anders remark, "I thought hedgehogs were nocturnal but I must not being remembering it correctly." Then there was only the sound of soft snoring lulling Fenris to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehogs are nocturnal in nature but Fenris is not a real Hedgehog so there. :D


	4. Enjoying the time

The next few of days Fenris and Anders established a routine. Fenris would be woken up and placed on the desk for breakfast and Anders would open the clinic. When finished eating Fenris would jump down to the chair then floor and wander the clinic keeping watch.

He spent most of his time under the cots to avoid being stepped on except if a child wished to hold him. As long as they were gentle, as an older kid found out when he squeezed a little to hard. Fenris didn't feel sorry for the kid or his hands, he may however have felt a little guilty for giving Anders more work.

Lunch time brought a few moments of rest for Anders where he and "Ser Prickles" ate together. Fenris had tried at first to get the mage to realize who he was but grunts and squeals only brought more confusion so instead resigned himself listening to Anders talk. Boy could the mage talk. And was surprisingly, at least to Fenris, funny.

Evenings were spent either with more healing or working in his manifesto. Except tonight. Tonight was Wicked Grace night at the Hanged Man. Hawke had not returned since that day making Fenris wonder if they were still looking for him.

Anders walked the last patient out the door and blew out the lantern. Returning back inside he took a moment to retie his hair then scooped up Fenris. "Ready Ser Prickles? Don't want to be late for the ball." Fenris rolled his eyes but chirped in agreement.

"I wonder if Hawke ever found Fenris. Between you and me, Prickles, I hope nothing bad happened to him." This is the first time Anders had mentioned him. Perking up and showing interest Fenris listened as Anders continued. 

"It's not like we ever got along of course, fought all the time really. He certainly wouldn't care if I were injured or captured by Templars." Anders sighed, sounding a little sadder when he continued. "Still, can't really blame him for hating mages can I? Not after hearing about the horrid things done to him." With that Fenris was placed in Anders pockets and off they went.

The trip allowed time for Fenris to consider the mages words. Anders hated him didn't he? But if he did then he wouldn't be worried about him. Maybe he just felt sorry for him. That was probably more likely. He didn't want the mages pity, didn't need it. Did he hate Anders? All their fighting and bickering would point to yes but the last few days have been, dare he say... pleasant.

Fenris thought he would have more issues spending this much time with the Abomination. As a hedgehog he just didn't seem much to care. It was the first time since he fled Danarius he had been able to fully relax. It was a nice respite.

Thankfully the smell of stale ale and vomit was subdued by the pocket which smelled mostly of elfroot. As were the greetings of all assembled in Varric's suite. Soon enough Fenris was lifted and place on the table as Anders sat. There was a brief moment of silence before the table burst into a cacophony of questions. All of them wanted to know what Fenris was and were Anders got him. The mage answered until a bowl of stew was placed in front of him. Varric always fed Anders on Wicked Grace night.

Silence seemed to reign once more as Fenris inspected the meal, watching as Anders picked out a few chunks of... well he would like call it druffalo or ram but it was better to not think to much about it. Talk had resumed but it was obvious everyone was watching him eat.

"Wheres our favorite mage hating elf? Drunk in his basement?" Fenris wondered if the others noted the note of worry in the mages voice as he did.

"Still missing, I took Varric and Isabela back to the coast," Hawke rubbed his face, "We found no traces of him. I don't... I mean he wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye would he? Right?"

"I still have people keeping an eye out. I'm sure he will turn up soon Hawke."

"Thanks Varric."

Fenris hated seeing his friend so down because of him. Walking across the table he stopped in front of Hawke bumping into his hand. It startled Hawke and he looked to Anders in confusion. "What's he doing?"

"He wants you to pet him. Gently across his spikes or under his chin."

Fenris stood still and let Hawke pet him. It wouldn't fix anything but at least it proved a distraction.

Fenris returned to Anders as Varric started to deal. He sat in the circle of the mages arms and watched him play or rather lose, badly. Anders went to discard when Fenris huffed. "What? Not those ones?" Rolling his eyes Fenris poked his nose at two different cards. "Are you sure? Ok ok don't get all huffy." Anders discarded as Fenris told him to.

"Are you sure you want to take advice from a hedgehog Anders?"

"I'll have you know Ser Prickles is a very smart hedgehog. Besides he can't play worse than I do."

No one seemed to care that Anders was getting help. They seemed to find it amusing actually. Until he won of course. And though Anders didn't say it you could see the I told you so in his eyes.

They left late that night tired, happy, and a little bit richer.


	5. Not what he expected

Next day started as any other but instead of opening the clinic Anders started collecting all the linens around the place. Humming to himself as he went. Soon enough there were ropes hung across the place and a couple large buckets of water, one heated and one left cold. It was laundry day.

Fenris had finished eating and was slowly cleaning himself when the mage returned to lay first a towel on the desk then a small bowl of warm water on top of that. Confused Fenris stopped what he was doing and watched what the other man was up to. "I'm sure licking yourself is fun and all but I thought you might like a bath."

Anders wandered off again but returned quickly with a block of wood. He placed it on the bowl like a ramp, smiled at Fenris then went back to his laundry. Left to his own devises Fenris climbed up the ramp and lowered himself into the bowl. Or rather he tried to. Instead he lost his footing and fell head first into the warm water. Any hope that the other man wasn't watching was squashed when he heard the quiet chuckling. 

Fenris glared over the bowl in the mages direction before ignoring him once more. The water was still warm and comforting. After doing a few laps around the edge Fenris turned over on to his back curling into a half ball and floated. It was relaxing.

He dozed for a while listening to the quieting singing of the mage until the water started to cool. Hauling himself out of the bowl went much better then it did going in.

Fenris was a little bored. He didn't want to wander under foot or get dripped on from the drying sheets which meant staying up on the desk. Other than the water and Anders papers there wasn't much to entertain him. Glancing around again the elf turned hedgehog noticed that the ink bottle hadn't been fully closed. This was probably a bad idea but Fenris was bored and the mages manifesto was just to tempting.

Stealing a look at the mage once more and seeing his back turned Fenris silently crawled toward the ink and bumped into it. Oops now there was ink all over the desk and oops now Fenris stepped in it, whatever should he do? Well he can't just leave the ink on his paws, he should definitely wipe them off and luckily for him all this paper was here.

Fenris romped back and forth across the sheets of paper pausing only to re-ink his paws. He thought briefly that had he known how to write this would have been a good way to communicate with Anders but he didn't and there was no reason to dwell on things he couldn't change. Instead he attempted to draw pictures of a sword or himself. Stopping to look at masterpiece brought the realization that hedgehogs can not draw. Fenris checked on Anders to see that he was still preoccupied and froze.

Anders had removed his shirt and stood in trousers and boots. It dawned on Fenris that he had never seen the other man in so little clothes before. Anders always kept himself covered even in the hot days of summer. The naked flesh however wasn't what caused Fenris to stare... ok wasn't the only thing to cause Fenris to stare. It was the whipping scars that drew most of Fenris' attention. He had seen slaves with worse though not many of them. Fenris must have made a distressed noise because Anders suddenly turned around to look at him. 

"Ser Prickles! Look at what you have done?" It was then Fenris remembered the mess he had been making and curled himself into a ball. Embarrassed because he had been staring. He felt himself be lifted up off the desk. "You will need another bath. And I will need to more ink it would seem."

Fenris unrolled a little bit to look at the mage but got a face full of chest, naked chest, naked except for the light dusting of hair chest. Fenris payed no attention to the sighs coming from the other man as Anders straightened up his desk. Instead Fenris was pondering if the hair in front of him was soft or wiry. Uncurling a little more he placed his front paws on Anders chest which started to shake from laughter. "It's a good thing I hadn't taken my own bath yet seeing as you are are getting ink all over me now." Fenris quickly rolled himself back into a ball. He just hoped that hedgehogs didn't blush.

"Lets get cleaned up shall we?" Anders took him back to pots of water picking up a wash rag. Flipping Ser Prickles over so he could coax his paws out of hiding he very gently cleaned off all the ink. "I knew you didn't care much for my manifesto if all the huffing you do when I'm writing is any indication but I didn't know you would go so far as to deface it. That was a very nice drawing of a tree though. The rock was good too. Maybe I should get you some paints of your own and you could leave my ink alone." The hedgehog grumbled at him but that only made Anders laugh more.

"Now its my turn." Anders set Ser Prickles on a the cot and finished stripping off his clothes. He noticed that the hedgehog was rolled up again. "Are you shy?" A little head popped out to glare at him before curling back up. Anders laughed again and continued on with his bath. It amused him greatly that his prickly pal was acting all shy. It reminded him of another prickly pal he knew. Though pal wasn't the correct word for him and Fenris. Anders wished not for the first time that he and Fenris could be friends. He thought they had much in common but Fenris refused to entertain such a possibility. In fact that had been one of their biggest fights when Anders dared to make a comment on it. 

Fenris peeked out at the mage. He absolutely did not look anywhere but the mages face. He didn't notice the scars or the tattoo or shapely rear or the... no, nope not looking there even if that's where Anders hands were right now. Fenris noticed how quiet Anders had gotten. He was lost in thought, a wistful look on his face. Anders sighed and gently shoot his head before turning to glance at Fenris. Their eyes caught and held. Another shake of his head and Anders returned to his bathing. Soon done and sooner dressed. Fenris was left wondering what had just happened.

Leaving the laundry to dry Anders scooped up Ser Prickles and placed him in his pocket. "I'm out of ink for some odd reason so what do you say we hit the market." Fenris enjoyed the quiet and relative dark of the mages pocket as shopping was done. It gave him time to think about the things he saw. For the first time since they met Fenris was curious about what Anders had endured in the circle and was there anyway to get Anders to speak of such things. Not very likely in this form but if he could get changed back... would Anders being willing to open up to him? Perhaps if he opened up first... a worry for another day. First he needed to be back to his old self again.


	6. Frustrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to get this chapter up but damn writers block hasn't been helping. Still not sure I'm happy with it.

The next day was frustrating for Fenris. After being caught trying to tip the ink again it was put up out of his reach. Anders was far from thrilled about him ripping up his manifesto. Perhaps Anders would buy him some paint but that wouldn't be until the next shopping trip. Glaring at the mage only made him chuckle. Perhaps if he could get back to the wounded coast where hopefully his stuff was still hidden in the bushes. There was no way he would make it in on his own this form though.

After stabbing a child in the hand with his quills Fenris had been ordered to stay on the desk. Fasta vass, how was it his fault anyways? The hissing should have been warning enough he did not wish to be picked up. It's not like it was his job to entertain the brats. Besides he needed Anders to pay attention to him not those grabby children. How was he suppose to "speak" with the mage when the mage was always busy healing the downtrodden. So now Fenris stuck waiting for lunch time. The ten minutes they spent eating being the only time Anders ever sat down.

"Hey are you still sulking?" A finger poking at Fenris accompanied the words. Fenris quickly unrolled and hissed at the mage. He wasn't sulking. "I'm sorry, brooding then?" Fenris hissed again, he wasn't brooding either.

"We are out of eggs I'm afraid," Anders sat at his desk. "A patient gave me some apples though. They are a little mealy I suppose but not bad. Lets just hope you like fruit too." Fenris watched Anders slice up the apple into smaller chunks for him as he spoke. Fenris snatched a bit of apple before Anders was finished. Thankfully being a hedgehog hadn't changed his likes in food much because apples were his favorite. "I guess that answers that question." 

Both man and animal were silent, focused on eating. Anders broke the silence first not really surprising seeing as the mage usually couldn't shut up. "I've been trying to figure out what's gotten you all prissy today. It's to bad you can't just tell me. Although people think I'm crazy talking to you even when you can't answer me. Can you imagine if you did start talking back?" Anders snickered at the thought. "I wonder if you belonged to someone, you seem well trained." Fenris bristled at that comment. He supposed it wasn't to far off the mark given his past but that didn't mean he had to like it. Shaking his head in disgust he chattered angrily at the mage. "No one owns you?" Fenris shook his head again. "Ok, that is actually comforting. Now I don't feel bad for hoping no one comes looking for you. I've gotten used to having you around, even if you are a little prickly." Fenris rolled his eyes, Anders was way to amused at his horrible pun.

Anders stood and Fenris realized then that the man was done with lunch. Meaning he would go back to healing, meaning he would have to wait til bedtime to try again. So Fenris blames his frustration as for the reason the squealing sounds starting coming out of his mouth. It was not unlike a sound a nug would make when distressed and Fenris will deny ever making such a sound. It did the trick however of getting the mage's attention so Fenris called it a win.

"Maker, whats wrong Ser Prickles?" Anders quickly scooped up the hedgehog. The noises stopped immediately and a quick burst of healing magic, just to be safe, indicated nothing amiss but when Anders went to put him back on the desk the squealing started again. Lifting his new buddy closer to his face, Anders peered at the furry face. "I can't carry you around all day, I need my hands. So no more of that noise alright?" 

Ser Prickles didn't listen. He didn't listen the first time. He didn't listen the fifth time. And he most definitely didn't listen the tenth time either. Anders sighed, "Ok look I really need to get back to helping all those people behind me. They can't afford to see the healers at the Chantry, heck most wouldn't even be allowed through the doors. I don't think that's fair. I think anyone who needs healing should receive it. I want to... I need to help them but I can't do that if you keep making that noise. So how about this. If I let you ride around on my shoulders will you please stop making that noise?" Anders waited as Ser Prickles tilted his head in thought then nodded once at him. Smiling in relief Anders placed Ser Prickles on his shoulder and watched from the corner of his eye as the hedgehog burrowed into them. When satisfied that Ser Prickles was comfy Anders went back to work.

Fenris peeked out between two feathers as Anders examined the bruising on a elven boys arm. He didn't pay attention to the words themselves but listened to the gentleness of them. Watching as the boy relaxed under Anders care. Not that this was new. One thing he had noticed during his time in the clinic was that the mage was always gentle with his patients. It was different from the healers in Tevinter who were unquestionably never gentle. Fenris found it fascinating to watch. So even though he was no closer into being an elf again this perch allowed for much better viewing than the floor. Fenris called the day a wash resolving to try again tomorrow.


	7. Of course he would be doing that

Fenris spent the next morning perched once again in the feathers of Anders coat. This didn't help him get changed back to an elf but he preferred it over wandering the floors trying not to get stepped on. He was currently watching Anders exam a pregnant woman who was nearing the end of her pregnancy. As he usually did Fenris let the actual words wash over and listened to the soothing tones of the mages voice. As the woman was helped off the cot Fenris took note of a runner standing near the door waiting to be noticed.

The message must not have been urgent if the boy was content to just stand around waiting for the healer. When Anders finally seen the boy Fenris felt him stiffen so slightly he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't currently sitting on the mans shoulders. Anders must have recognized the boy but Fenris wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. A quick almost imperceptible nod to the child sent him off running. Odd, usually runners had notes or messages to pass along. Did Anders know why he had come or who sent him? Fenris wondered if the clinic would be lock up to respond to this "message" but was left confused when Anders did nothing but continue healing.

Lunch time came and went with no change in routine leaving Fenris even more bewildered. Had he not seen the boy himself there would have been no indication that he had even been in the clinic. What was the mage up to?

Anders closed the clinic a little earlier than he normal would and placed Fenris back on the desk. He spoke as he placed his pack over his shoulder. "I have to go out. You should stay here. I'll be back late so you know don't wait up... actually you might be more comfortable on the bed. I'll place you there once you are done eating."

Fenris didn't know what was going on but knew he needed to come along. Eating the apple he had been given as quickly as possible he waited for Anders to pick him back up. Anders always carried him close to chest to make sure he wouldn't drop Fenris and once he could reach Fenris grabbed hold, climbing up the feathers. "What are you doing?" Fenris didn't make it very far before Anders plucked him off holding him a little ways away. But Fenris was determined to go and ran along Anders arm this time to get near the feathers again. They spent the next few minutes in a dash and grab game. Anders had tried cupping his hands around the hedgehog but Fenris curled into a ball shoving quills into the soft part of Anders hand causing him to let go again and Fenris wasted no time in escaping once more.

Climbing was not easy as a hedgehog and he was tiring so was thankful when Anders called a truce. "Ok stop for a second, I really don't want to drop you. Can we talk about this a second?" Fenris let himself be plucked off and held up close to the mages face. "Obviously you don't wish to be left behind but it really is for your safety you stay here. I need to go help some friend... maker I feel a little silly explaining this to a hedgehog." Fenris would have crossed his arms if he could but settled for rolling his eyes at Anders. "I'm going to put you on the bed now ok?" Fenris shook his head no then started with the squealing.

Anders sighed and placed Ser Prickles on the bed. "That won't work this time. I'm sure you will get tired of it as soon as I leave." The sound stopped and he thought that would be the end of it, however once Anders let go the hedgehog dashed off the bed. Anders watched bewildered as his prickly buddy stood guard at the door waiting for Anders to open it. He could of course just leave but had a feeling that once that door was open Ser Prickles would bolt. He was afraid of what would happen to the little guy in Darktown alone so with another sigh he accepted his defeat. "You are a pain in the arse you know that?" No said he had to accept it gracefully. "I will bring you along but you are riding in my pack and you will stay there, got it?"

Ser Prickles made some happy noises and danced in a circle. Anders smirked at his antics then scooped him up carefully placing him in the pack. He left it open for now not letting Ser Prickles peek out the top. Anders was running a little behind so tried to pick up his pace without bringing attention to himself. Thankfully he was well liked by the people of Darktown having healed all their bumps and bruises so they let him be.

Fenris was glad Anders was such a softie. Anders could have just taken off without him and there would have been no way to keep up. Thankfully the mage wouldn't have left him to fend for himself. Which was good because there wouldn't have been much Fenris could have done if one of the inhabitants of Darktown decided he would taste good in a stew. He still didn't know where they were headed but now at least he could see for himself what kind of trouble Anders was about to get into.

Anders stood in the shadows of a tunnel. In front of him lay a small room with some stairs leading up across from where the mage stood. They had been here for at least 15 minutes waiting, watching. For what Fenris didn't know. A short time later the clanging of armor could be heard. Two Templers came down the stairs leading what Fenris could assume was a mage into the room. They stopped glancing around then one of them spoke to the mage in hushed tones. After a moment the mage nodded and the Templers left. Fenris glanced up at Anders. He stood taut at a bow string with his eyes closes. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath. Probably speaking to his pet demon. Fenris blew out a breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding when the mage finally relaxed and opened his eyes.

Five more minutes went by before Anders finally moved from the shadows into the room. The other mage startled but otherwise made no sound. No words were spoken as Anders turned back around leaving the way he had come, the other mage following close behind. Vehendis, is the mage helping this one escape? And with Templer support? Fenris didn't know if they knew Anders had been in the shadows but they had to have known he was coming. Why else would they have left the other one behind? Or was this a trap for Anders? What if they were being followed. Fenris listened carefully but could hear nothing except the breathing of the two mages. 

Fenris tried to keep track of the path Anders took but it was dark and he was soon lost. The mage didn't hesitate turning this way or that quickly and silently. Fenris wondered how many times Anders has done this. Foolish mage. He risked his own safety and for what? Was he trying to start another Imperium? The thought came to mind and was quickly dismissed by Fenris. Before he wouldn't have hesitated in saying yes that was exactly what Anders wanted but after spending the last few weeks with the man... Fenris just couldn't believe it anymore.

An hour later they ended up on the wound coast. Anders stopped them at the end of the cave looking out searching for something, or some one. Anders must have seen what he wanted because they were soon striding across the sand to a small boat waiting in the water. As Anders approached a man stood up and because preparation to cast off. Anders helped the other mage into the boat and said his farewells. Fenris and Anders watched until they were out of sight.

Fenris felt a hand pet him gently and he looked toward Anders. The mage was smiling down at him. "Shall we go home?" Fenris nodded and snuggled down into the pack. He didn't feel the need to keep watch for the return trip and wanted to think about what he had just seen. Fenris would like to say he was surprised that Anders was putting himself at risk to help mages escape the Gallows but that would have been a lie. Anders always put others needs in front of his own. He barely ate, barely slept, healed himself to exhaustion time and time again. But he was still an abomination. Fenris had to be honest with himself though, it had been some time since he had thought of Anders by that term. 

Fenris was tired and dozing by the time they returned home. Anders carefully placed him on the pillow and got ready for bed. Stretching out along the bed he looked at the hedgehog curled up next to him. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't start making a fuss tonight. I honestly thought you would hiss or squeal once you saw what I was up to. But thank you for staying silent. I appreciate your support."

Fenris stared at the mage then slowly nodded his head. It had never occurred to him to make a fuss and though he wouldn't say he supported what his mage was doing but he did understand why he did it. Fenris lay back down and closed his eyes. Fenris' eyes popped open wide... his mage?!

It took Fenris a long time to find sleep that night.


	8. Now what?

The clinic was slow today so most of the morning was spent with Anders at his desk. He was working on his manifesto again. Fenris was... helping. If sitting in the middle of the paper or attempting to run off with the quill is considered helping. But Anders was laughing and that was quickly turning into Fenris' favorite sound. His mage didn't laugh enough. And no he wasn't going to think (any more) about why he was being possessive of this mage. He spent most of the night thinking himself in a circle and only succeeded in acquiring a headache. It was best left alone for now.

Anders had playfully admonished him again for getting in the way so Fenris settled down near the top of the desk. He yawned, settling down for a nap. Anders rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and started to write. Fenris cracked opened his eyes peeking out at Anders. Then relaxed and slowed his breathing. Fenris was watching, waiting for the blonde to focus on his writing. Once Anders stopped stealing glances at him and focused solely on the manifesto the elf slowly shifted onto all four paws.

"The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men. Not the will AAAGGGHH..." Anders screamed when a small pokey ball launched itself across his paper startling him, causing him to toss his quill. "Andraste's flaming knickers. I thought you asleep. What are you, part cat? Oh ha ha, no one likes a smug hedgehog you know."

"Am I interrupting?"

"Hawke?! I didn't hear you come in. And you would be interrupting if some one would let me get some work done." Anders turned to his friend while gesturing toward Ser Prickles. Hawke stood just inside the clinic with Varric and Merrill not far behind.

"Well since you aren't busy how about a trip to the coast?"

"What is it today? Tal Vashoth? Bandits? Please tell me it's not spiders."

Anders stood and gathered his staff and pack stuffing it with potions and bandages as he spoke. He returned to the desk and lowered a hand, waiting for Ser Prickles to climb on before lifting him to his shoulders. Turning back to the group he waited for some one to speak. They however were all watching the hedgehog bury himself in feathers.

"You're, uh, bringing the hedgehog? Is that... safe?"

"He complains if I leave him behind."

"You do know Blondie that animals can't actually talk, don't you?"

"Yes Varric, "Anders rolls his eyes, "I know he can't talk but he makes the most awful noises if I try to leave without him. There's nothing to worry about."

Hawke and Varric didn't look convinced while Merrill just looked confused, nothing new there. Not that he cared. If he can take Ser Pounce-a-lot into the deep roads with no issues he can certainly take Ser Prickles to the wounded coast.

Anders locked up and followed Hawke and the others to the nearest Wounded Coast entrance. He listened to their banter as they walked, only contributing when addressed personally. Something was... well not bothering him. That implied he was worried. Which he wasn't. Maybe he shouldn't bring it up. No one was talking about it though. At least not to him. Not that he cared of course, he only cared because Hawke cares. If he asked though they would think he cares which he doesn't of course. Ahh screw it... "Has our favorite mage hating elf come back yet?"

Hawke sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "No ones been to his place and I look for him whenever I'm on the coast and Varric has people looking, but no... not yet."

"He hasn't been gone to long. I'm sure he's holed up some where getting drunk."

If Hawke answered him Anders didn't hear. He was to busy worrying over the blighted elf. Not that the bastard deserved it or would ever worry about him. Anders knew the only reason Fenris hasn't turned him over to the Templars was because of Hawke. Or hasn't killed him. Now that there was no one threatening to rip out his heart on a daily basis he should have felt happier or safer at least. All Anders felt was sad. Maybe it was time to admit, at least to himself, that he enjoyed arguing with the bastard, enjoyed the challenge Fenris gave him. Enjoyed looking at him too not that Anders would ever tell Fenris that. He liked his heart in his chest thank you very much. A chattering sound in his ear brought his attention back to his surroundings. Anders gave Ser Prickles a small smile. "I'm ok, I just... I just hope he's alright." The confession was said to quiet for the others to hear but Fenris heard him loud and clear.

They walked until lunch time stopping in a small clearing not to far from a cave entrance. They sat and Hawke passed around some fruits, cheese and bread that Orana had packed for him. Anders glanced around the area as he cut up the apple for the hedgehog. "Isn't that the slavers cave were we killed Hadriana?" 

"Ya I come by every time I'm out to make sure it's still cleared. And, you know, to see if Fenris is around. I know it seems unlikely he would return here but, I have to check." Hawke watched the cave entrance. "This was where we last saw him. I keep thinking that this time I will see something I missed, something to tell me what happened."

Fenris took the apple from Anders but didn't eat it. He listened to Hawke and watched as the others tried to comfort him. He was surprised that they hadn't found his armor. Perhaps it had been stolen. Or maybe... could it still be there? Fenris needed to see. He probably should have gotten some ones attention before he scampered off. If it wasn't there though it would have been pointless to make a scene. He would check then come back for his mage.

Had Fenris been paying attention he would have seen Anders frantically searching the clearing for him. He might have also noticed the slavers watching shadows of the cave. But he wasn't paying attention to anything but getting to his armor. From this low to the ground it was obvious his armor and sword were still laying in the bushes. Fenris didn't know why hadn't been found nor did he really care. He was just glad it was. A quick check that nothing was missing and Fenris turned back toward the clearing. He needed to get Anders down here. However like every other trip to the coast nothing ever goes as planned.

Anders, Hawke, Varric, and Merrill spread out to look for the missing hedgehog. They were headed toward the slavers pen at Varric's insistence he had found some small tracks in the sand. Anders' couldn't track for crap so had no choice but to believe the rogue. It didn't stop him from worrying that a snake had snatched up his prickle friend.

"I've never had anyone just walk into a slavers den before. It definitely makes my job easier."

If the slaver thought to catch Hawke's band of oddballs by surprise it would have been better to have attacked from the get go. Hawke and company were used to being ambushed by bandits and gangs for this to even phase them. Anders spared a brief thought about Ser Prickles before jumping into the fray. More slavers poured from the cave but it wasn't til the blood mage started summoning shades that they even poised a challenge for the group. Fenris watched from the bushes since there wasn't anything he could do in this form. And though Hawke was doing a good job keeping everyone away from the casters he still itched to be in the fight.

What happened next was a comedy of errors so preposterous not even Varric could make this up. The fighting was winding down and no one noticed the rogue sneaking up on Anders. Without thinking Fenris darted out of the bushes. As the rogue crouch to strike Fenris climbed his boot and bit into the exposed thigh. Caught off guard the rogue yelled and stood, Fenris went flying, Anders startled and miss fired his spell. Instead of hitting the archer it struck Hawke who was shoved into the blood mage. The mages spell went wild and struck a bush. The bush Fenris happened to land in. Whatever that spell was dissipated upon impact leaving behind a stunned hedgehog. Hawke wasted no time finishing off the mage he had landed on and Anders set the rogue on fire. The archer soon fell to Varric's and Merrill's combined attacks.

Anders healed the scorch marks his spell had left on Hawke. "Maker, remind me not to get on your bad side Anders."

"I'm so sorry Hawke. I wasn't expecting some one to scream in my ear. It startled me."

"I forgive you," Hawke chuckled. "I think I'm done for the day though."

"Drinks at the Hanged Man?"

"Excellent idea Varric. Let's see if there's anything worthy to loot then get out of here."

"What are you looking for Lethallin? Did you lose something?" Merrill was watching Anders search the area though he was ignoring the bodies. "Ser Prickles. He's still missing."

The others had forgotten about the hedgehog in the fight but immediately started helping Anders look. The fight destroyed any of the tracks Varric had found earlier. Either they suck at searching for things or were just to tired to do a decent job but Fenris and his armor lay unnoticed still when they gave up. And it was a very subdued Anders who trudged his way back to Kirkwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With luck I will have the next chapter up late tonight or early tomorrow.


	9. Back to normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I lied. Double post in one day. woo.

Fenris didn't know how long he had lain naked in the sand when he awoke but was starting to get dark. He pushed himself to his feet, swaying unsteady as his head pounded. His body whole was on fire. Anders would fix it though, he just needed to get his mages attention. Stumbling a couple of steps out of the brush Fenris came to an abrupt halt. Slowly raising his arm Fenris watched his hand come into view. His lyrium lined hand. He was an elf again. A very naked elf.

Vehendis, where was his armor? It wasn't easy walking on two feet again but he managed to get to his armor and clothes before collapsing again. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. Not now. He needed to get dressed and some where safe before he passed out. Being next to a slavers den wasn't safe. The Wounded Coast wasn't safe.

Struggling into his leggings and tunic took most his energy so Fenris lit his markings. It burned worse but the stamina boost allowed him to get into his armor. Once his sword was placed on his back he let his markings dim. That lessened the pain but he was still exhausted. If he could just away from here and find a small cave he could pass out. Fenris doubted he would make it all the way to Kirkwall in this state. He remembered how tired he was the first day as a hedgehog.

Had anyone bothered looking for him? Had Anders looked for him? Surely the mage wouldn't have left without Ser Prickles. The hedgehog had been a friend. Anders wouldn't have just left a friend behind. Would he? No! Fenris refused to believe that. The mage, his mage wasn't like that. Something else must have happened. Maybe one of the others had been injured in the fight. He just needed to get back to Kirkwall. He needed to get back to his mage.

When Fenris next awoke his body still hurt but he was more awake. He was tucked into a cropping of rocks. Not the most secure but still not easily visible. He didn't remember stopping here but at least he managed to not just pass out in the middle of the sand. Pushing to his feet Fenris got his bearing and started for Kirkwall once more. He wanted to head straight for Anders clinic. He wanted his mage. He didn't know if he would be welcome though. Ser Prickles would be he was sure but Anders didn't know it was him. Fenris could tell him though. And then.. what? Fenris didn't know. 

The closer he got to Kirkwall the more he convinced himself Anders wouldn't want to see him. Wouldn't want to know it was Fenris these weeks. Fenris had seen the mages scars. He knew of the mage underground. And Anders would never had told them about that stuff himself. No it was better he just go home and stay away from his.. no not his. Anders had never been his. Would never be his. That thought brought Fenris no comfort. What Fenris didn't know was as he was passing out in his bed Anders was throwing himself into his healing. Distracting himself from thinking about the missing hedgehogs and missing elves. Well one elf in particular.

"Fenris?"

ugh to early, "Go away Hawke."

"FENRIS!"

Fenris shot up in bed, blinking at a very angry Hawke. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. I returned here every day to see if you returned. I made many many trips out to the damn coast. I even have Varric searching for you. Well? Are you going to answer me."

"Haha take a breath Hawke. How can Broody speak if you won't stop talking."

Fenris looked first to Hawke then to the dwarf. Hawke was getting impatient for his answer. The warrior opened his mouth to speaking but Fenris cut him off. "I was... away."

"Away?"

"Yes away, with a... friend."

"Away with a friend? Do you hear that Varric? With a friend. What about us? I've been worried sick the slavers got you. You didn't think to send a note telling me you were ok?"

Fenris looked down at the floor, "You know I can't write Hawke."

"Shit! I know... I... shit." Hawke rubbed his hand through his hair. "I was just worried you know."

"I know. I'm... sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry."

Fenris felt bad for the trouble he cause. He knew Hawke would forgive him if he told them about being turned into a hedgehog but he also knew Varric would tease him. So would Isabela once she heard. It wasn't something he wished to deal with. Better to just let them think he was away.

"Did you have need of me?" Fenris wanted to change the subject before they started asking about his supposed friend.

"Well I wouldn't say no to some more muscles. I never did finish looking for those Bandits yesterday. Think Anders wishes to come along again?"

"I doubt it Hawke. Not after what happened yesterday."

Fenris knew it probably seemed strange that he didn't ask what had happened but neither man commented on it. Instead they decided to see if Isabela was available. Fenris followed silently behind thankful the mage wouldn't be coming. He wasn't sure what he would have said to him Fenris just knew he wasn't ready.

Fenris spent the next week avoiding Anders. Which wasn't all to difficult seeing as they never hung out together before unless they were both on a mission with Hawke. Fenris even avoided the Hangedman in case the mage might stop in. It didn't stop Fenris from thinking about him or missing him though. He even had trouble sleeping without the mages soft snores in his ears. Fasta Vass he could just stop being a coward and talk to Anders. But what if Anders didn't want to see him?

Some one opened his door down stairs and Fenris froze listening. "Fenris, you home?' Just Hawke then. Good because Fenris didn't feel like killing robbers tonight. "Up here." Fenris stepped onto the balcony has Hawke started up the stairs. 

"Great lets go. It's Wicked Grace night."

"Hawke, I..."

"Nope sorry I'm not listening. No excuses. You were gone to long and now you're back but never leave the mansion."

Fenris sighed but put on his gauntlets and grabbed his sword. It was likely he would run into Anders there but he didn't have to talk to him. No matter how much he might want to.

The rest of the gang was already there when Hawke and Fenris arrived. Fenris greeted the others and sat across from Anders. He watched the man pushing stew around his bowl but not eating. Fenris stared until Anders realized some one was watching him and looked up. "I see you're back."

"Yes."

"Hmm good." Fenris wasn't expecting that. It wasn't some bold declaration but it was... something. "What?"

Fenris hadn't realized he was still staring at the mage. "Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me. I'm not going to turn into an abomination if that's what you are thinking."

"No that's not..."

"Oh don't worry about him Fenris. He's just upset some one ate his hedgehog. You should let me comfort you sweet thing."

"Isabela." Hawke scolded the rogue but the damage was already done.

"Ser Prickles wasn't just a hedgehog, he was a friend. I don't find anything funny about losing him. So forgive me if I'm not... forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Anders pushed away from the table and stormed out of Varric's suite. Fenris was stunned. Anders was upset about losing Ser Prickles. He was glad Fenris was back. Perhaps...

Fenris stood and followed after his mage. He shouldn't have waited so long to speak to him. Fenris didn't hear Hawke calling after him as he left the Hanged Man.


	10. Thought you should know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of talking. maybe some yelling. And some cuddling

The clinic door was shut, lantern unlit for which Fenris was thankful. He didn't know what he would have done had there been patients around. As it was he has been standing here for five minutes staring at the door. Fasta Vass this was stupid. Being here was stupid. Being a hedgehog friend was one thing but why would Anders wish the same from him. No, NO, he did not miss hear the worry in Anders voice for him. Or misread the relief in his eyes that Fenris was safe. Even if all Anders wanted to be was friends...

Fenris finally forced himself to knock on Anders door. There were no sounds inside so he knocked again, harder. Finally mumbling from the mage could be heard and soon the door swung open. "Fenris?!"

"Mage." Fenris walked inside forcing Anders to step back to not be crowded by the elf. Anders shut the door as Fenris paced looking everywhere but at him.

"What do you want? Are you hurt?"

Fenris huffed, "You left... upset." Now that he was here Fenris had no clue what to say.

"Have you come to mock me then?" Fenris' eyes snapped to Anders. "Tell me it was just an animal?"

Fenris shook his head but Anders either didn't notice or didn't care. "Or perhaps you stopped by to tell me how much you hate me. You've been gone over a month. Want to make up for lost time." Anders stalked past Fenris heading farther into the clinic.

Vehendis how did this get out of hand so quickly. "No... I" 

"No what? No you don't think me an abomination? No you don't wish to see me tranquil? HA I doubt your _friend_ has changed your mind about mages. We both know the only reason..."

"HE MISSES YOU!" Fenris hadn't meant to yell but he didn't come here to hash out old arguments. Anders stopped mid sentence, mouth hanging open. "Who misses me?"

"Ser Prickles, your... hedgehog. He misses you."

This night was turning out to be a strange one for Anders. "What? Why... why are you saying this?"

"Because he is sorry he had to leave."

Anders stared at the elf. What was his game? Was he trying to make me feel better? How did he know about Ser Prickles unless... "I assume the others told about Ser Prickles." Fenris shook his head no. If anything that just confused Anders more. "What do you know about it then?"

Fenris dropped his gaze to the floor fidgeting with his gauntlet. "I. I know." hmmph Fenris finally lifted his head but refused to look into Anders eyes. Instead he stared past the other mans shoulder, crossed his arms and scowled. Fenris was embarrassed but determined. He would not run.

"I know he can't sleep because there is not some one snoring beside him. I know he misses the sound of your laugh. I know he enjoyed listening to you talk even if you did talk to much. I know, I know he felt safe here. I know..." Fenris throat seized up and he tried to swallow past the lump forming there. This was the most he has ever said to the mage without it being a fight. Anders squinted at him held tilted to the side confusion clearly written on his face.

Anders cleared his throat. "How do you know what he thinks? You never even seen him. He was gone before you even returned."

"I know because I am, was, him."

Anders shook his head. "Sorry I don't believe it. You are just messing me. This is some sort of sick joke. Did you come up with this all your own or did you have help? Was it Isabela's idea?"

Fenris knew Anders wouldn't believe him he just didn't realize how little Anders trusted him. For a moment he considered just apologizing and leaving. If he did there would be no way Anders would forgive let alone be friends with him. Fenris forced himself take a deep breath letting it out slowly. He had to see this through even if Anders kicked him out when he was done.

"Your back is covered in scars. Some from fights yes but most from whips."

Anders gasps and took a step back. "You could have seen it before that's not..."

"You never uncover yourself around others. Not fully. If you do your back is always turned away and if we are forced to camp you always bathe alone. You did not bother hiding from Ser Prickles when you did laundry." Anders acknowledge the truth of that statement and Fenris continued. "You helped a mage escape from the gallows a few weeks back. Ser Prickles squealed until you agreed to take him along. Two Templars left a mage alone in the tunnels while you waited in the shadows. You escorted him to the coast where a boat was waiting."

A shudder ran through Anders as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Ok, uhh lets say I believe you. Why are you telling me this? What do you want?"

Fenris faltered again. What did he want? Friends? More? Would Anders be willing for more? "I would like... I want... " Fenris' chest felt tight, his throat was closing up. It did not matter what slaves wanted. But he was no longer a slave. He was allowed to ask for things. He would not be punished for this. He would not.. Fenris' breathe started coming fast, erratic and his vision swam. "Breathe Fenris, come on now breathe. It's ok. You're ok." Anders soothing voice slowly broke through the haze. Fenris realized Anders was holding him, rubbing circles on his back and he had a tight grip in the mages coat. It wasn't comfortable not with his breastplate still on but neither seemed willing to let go.

"I am sorry." Fenris pulled back looking up at Anders. This close he was aware how much taller the man was than him.

"Don't apologize. I understand. Believe me I get it. But I have a suggestion if you are willing to hear it." Fenris gave a curt nod. "If you can't tell me what you want you could, show me instead."

Fenris pulled back and Anders face fell then settled on confusion when Fenris grabbed his hand, tugging him back toward his sleeping area. Fenris let go when they stepped past the curtain and removed first his sword, then grieves and finally his breastplate. Anders couldn't move, he could barely breathe. The elf looked vulnerable without his armor. And Fenris trusting Anders like this... it was more than he ever dared hope for.

Fenris removed his shirt and stood in just his leggings before the mage, his mage. He should have been scared but he trusted Anders more than he has ever trusted anyone. Stepping into the mages space once more Fenris unbuckled Anders coat sliding it off his arms. Then his belt. Fenris turned to the chest where Anders kept his sleep clothes, "Remove your boots." Anders did as he was told then allowed Fenris to help him change. Anders wasn't sure where this was going exactly but he was content to let Fenris lead.

Once both men were ready for sleep Fenris turned down the covers and gentle pressed Anders onto the bed. When the blonde laid back Fenris followed lay mostly on top of the other man. The cot was barely big enough for one but Fenris didn't care. He curled into Anders side sighing when arms pulled him close. Fenris wanted more, so much more from his mage. Tomorrow they would have to talk. But for tonight he felt safe, cared for. For tonight this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter. The next day or maybe an epilogue. I mean they haven't even kissed yet. I'm not sure yet.


	11. a beginning of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we have the end. Full of sappy sweetness.

Anders woke feeling more rested than he had in the last week. Ever since he lost Ser Prickles. Fenris. Anders couldn't help the smile spreading on his face as he opened his eyes. Only to see Fenris fully clothed and grabbing his sword. Well that didn't last long.

"Regretting it already?" Anders couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

Fenris spun around, "Venehdis! NO. No. I was going to purchase food stuff. You are out."

Anders felt bad but could you blame him. They don't exactly have a friendly past. "Oh sorry. uhhh"

"I am no good at asking for things Mage, Anders, but know that I want... more."

"More cuddling?"

Fenris smiled at the playful tone coming from his mage. "More."

"Sex?"

"More."

"You protecting the clinic while I heal the rabble until we are dragged on one of Hawke's crazy and ill advised adventures where we bicker about everything and annoy the crap out of friends only to return home for some mind blowing sex which ends with cuddling with the cat you will let me adopt?"

Fenris barked a laugh. Fenris stepped closer and cupped his hand on Anders face. Being mindful of the gauntlets he slowly brushed his thumb over the blondes cheek. "Yes and more." A grin over took Anders face and Fenris shook his head. His mage was absurd. "Now rest until I get back. Do not open the clinic. Do not think I do not know how little you eat or sleep." Fenris bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Anders lips then left the clinic. And Anders did has he was told.

The market was slow and Fenris soon had enough food for a couple of meals. He would have to make sure Anders didn't give this all away. Fenris was about to head back to the clinic when he heard some one call his name. He turned then stopped to wait for Hawke to approach.

"Hey Fenris, you left suddenly last night. Everything ok?"

"I apologize I did not mean to cause alarm. I am fine."

"You're up earlier than you normally are. Where are you off to with so much food?"

Fenris did not wish to lie to his friend but he also did not wish to discuss his relationship with Anders. At least not yet. "I am going to see my friend."

"Oh, the friend you spent the last month with?" Not that Fenris couldn't have friends he didn't know Hawke was just worried about the elf. Fenris had been tight lipped on just who this friend was.

"Yes."

"Any chance we will get to meet this friend of yours? I admit I am curious who is special enough to get you out of bed before noon."

Fenris laughed, "Of course." and left leaving behind a bewildered Hawke. There would be no keeping this a secret for long. Not that Fenris wished to but for now he had a mage to feed.

Anders got up when Fenris returned and they spent the morning talking. Fenris explained as best he could how he became a hedgehog and then back to an elf. Anders couldn't explain it not being to familiar with blood magic, thankfully, but figured it had something to do with the spell being interrupted and all the lyrium in Fenris skin. It was pleasant with only a brief tense moment when Anders questioned why Fenris hadn't written a note when he had gotten into the ink.

"You think slaves are permitted to learn such things?"

"Oh, I ahh didn't think about that. Umm sorry. But uhh what were you doing in the ink then?" Anders hadn't meant to spoil the morning.

"I was destroying your manifesto."

"Haha, you did that on purpose? I honestly thought it had been an accident." Fenris relaxed some hearing Anders laugh.

"I did try to draw..."

"I remember the tree. It was very nice."

"That was an elf." Anders pressed his lips together. He wouldn't laugh, nope that would be rude. Oh who was he kidding. He burst out laughing. The blush spreading on Fenris only making it harder to stop. Under Fenris' mock glare Anders was able to barely calm down, his sides hurting and tears running down his face. Both men were smiling stupidly at each other when Anders reached for Fenris hand.

"You know if you ever wanted to learn. I would teach you." Fenris pulled his mage closer and pressed his lips to the blondes. "I would like that." Neither man knew where this would all end but it was certainly a beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
